The Strangest Things
by TheRainbowYaoiMilkshake
Summary: On a lonely night, Len Kagamine could use some cheering up. Luckily, the mischievous myth comes and saves the day. How will Jack Frost and Len Kagamine make this friendship work? Will this be more then Friendship? This is my First FanFiction so please spare me! Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: First Encounters!

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfiction EVER! Yeah, I know, exciting right?! LOLOLOLOL Eh ok maybe it's not that exciting. :\  
****But oh wells! Please read this :'D Unless you're like, well, not into this stuff. BoyxBoy, yea know, Some people don't like it. But if you do, you ****should totally review this ^^ Maybe even give me some ideas you want me to make Len and Jack do!**

**P.S. Len is Japanese, so when he is saying things it is in Japanese, but since Jack is not Japanese, he's speaking English, but Len speaks English to Jack when they meet. So...**

**_Italics = _Japanese**

**Normal = English**

**EDIT: ^^^^^ That rule only applies for the first few chapters, because it becomes bothersome. So yeah, if you didn't read this A/N before, you may be confused at first.**

**Anyway, ENJOY**

* * *

Len's POV

Of Course….  
Of course he would just bail on me! Even on Christmas eve he would decide that working on new, better, more mature Vocaloid, is more important than spending time with his own Vocaloid. He even said so himself! _'they are like Children to me!_', that is what he said.  
But no, Of course he has to change his mind last minute. I even set up dinner…

It was around 9 PM when I got a text from Master. I was busy making food and finishing up with the tree decorations. He promised he would be able to spend time with me, it's all I've ever wanted really. I've made 3 new songs for him too. During the Christmas dinner we were GOING to have, I planned on singing them to him. I was sure he would be proud, I even made a song in English, His first language…

Upon hearing my notification sound go off, I ran to my phone, eager to see a text saying '_Coming home soon!_' or _'I'll be right there!_'. But instead, all I got was '_I'm sorry, but tonight is a busy night. I won't be home until tomorrow._'.

I closed my phone and threw it against the living room couch, sitting down and putting my head in my hands. I couldn't help but feel more angry than disappointed. Though, I shouldn't have kept my hopes up. He's done this almost every year. Whatever caused me to think this year was going to be different, I shouldn't have listened to it.

In my rage, I stood up and grabbed my coat, walking outside, and hoping some fresh air would calm me down. I walked down the sidewalk, hands in pockets, and started lightly singing the song I was going to sing to him.

"Merry Chirstmas… The candles we lighted together… Burn with a faint glow…" I softly sang. I stopped at a cross walk and waited for the few cars to pass. I leaned against a wall, looking up at the sky. 'Why do you do this to me master…' I thought, closing my eyes.

-  
Jack's POV

YES! Finally a snow day in Japan! I always loved coming here. Where I was wasn't as crowded as Tokyo, but it still gave that 'busy night' feeling. I loved it!

I rode the wind down and sat on a roof top, holding my staff in my lap. "I wonder when North is going to be heading around here. I think I'll wait for him. Hitch a ride with the ol' st. Nicolas." I said to myself. Feeling the wind ruffle my hair, I laughed. "You like the idea too huh?" I asked the wind.

Suddenly, I heard soft singing. Sliding down and jumping off the roof, I landed on a nearby wall and bent over, seeing where the source was. A young boy with blonde hair and headphones was singing to himself. 'How strange' Thinking to myself, I went into a squat and listened to what he was saying.

"Father Christmas.. Where are you?… The words I whispered melt into the white air…" He sang. Judging by how he looks, he wasn't all that excited for anything.

I put a hand up and leaned my head on it, resting my arm on my knees. "Well SOMEONE Isn't in the Christmas spirit are they?" I said, leaping down next to him. I guess he doesn't believe in me, not like I really expected him too. "Hmm…" I smirked, bending and making a snowball. "Well then lets have some fun" I said, backing up and hitting the boy with a snowball.

He seemed slightly startled, but I could see that he wasn't angered by it. He looked around. That must have thrown him off, no one was here! I jumped and flew behind him, making another snowball and hitting him in the back.

The boy, once again, looked around, backing up and turning different ways. Luckily, he was more light hearted than other people here, because he laughed. "_Oookay… Who is doing that?_" He yelled out, going back to his Japanese. Using common sense, I'm assuming it's because we are in Japan. Or not, I could me horribly wrong.

I laughed, once again chucking a snowball at him, hitting him square in the face. He tumbled and fell back. Sitting and rubbing his head, he smiled and looked around. "_Seriously! Where are you? Who are you?_" he asked, still laughing.  
I smiled. I don't speak Japanese, but I am pretty sure on what he is asking. Going to a nearby snow bank and using my finger to write the name 'Jack Frost'. "Why didn't I think of that earlier?" I thought.

He stood up, shaking the snow off his pants and coat. He turned and saw the snow bank, going slightly wide eyed. He backed away and squinted his eyes. "_Okay… That's creepy…_" he said, bending down. _"J..Jaku.. Furo.. Jaku.. Jak.._ Jack Frost…?".

"Jack Frost…" He repeated, standing. He turned his head and thought. _"Wasen't there some myth about someone named Jack Frost… Or was it a celebrity…?_" He said aloud.

"You speak English fairly well, but you couldn't even say my name? I feel somewhat insulted!" I said jokingly.

He must have heard me, because he turned to where I was. He went slightly wide-eyed, his mouth gapping open. "J-Jack Frost?"

Seriously, why didn't I think of writing my name in the snow before!?

-  
3RD Person POV  
-

Len stood there for a moment. '_W-Wait what? That doesn't make sense! I mean how does that make sense!? He just appeared out of no where! I should have seen him-_' Len's thoughts were interrupted by another snowball to the face. He looked up to see Jack standing there, leaning on his staff and tossing a snowball up and catching it. "So, What's your name? I think you know mine" Jack said, smirking and looking down at him.

"_M-My name is.._" He coughed, switching to his English "I mean.. My name is Len Kagamine…Why are you here?" Len asked, standing up and regaining his balance.

"Oh, I was bored, saw you singing, thought you needed to have a bit more fun... But you know, I don't usually see people wear shorts during winter." Jack said, looking down at Len's strange outfit. "Leg warmers, white and yellow shoes, shorts with a line of yellow at the end, and a brown Jacket… I can't say I've seen that before" He added, laughing.

"A-Ah.. Yes… I do wear some.. Strange things" Len says, rubbing his head. He looked around and noticed it was snowing much more now, and it was getting later. "I-I think I should go now" he said.

Jack hummed "Really? Tell me, why were you out here in the first place? It didn't LOOK like you were doing anything important" he said, tossing his staff behind his neck and holding onto it. Len looked down a bit "haha, um.. I was just taking a walk. My master can't come home this Christmas so I had nothing really interesting to do tonight." he said, moving snow around with his foot.

Jack nodded casually, not going to go to far into things with someone he just met. "Well, lucky for you, I have nothing interesting to do either. But if you REALLY need to go, I'll see you tomorrow. I'll drop by in the morning." He said, turning around. He looked back at Len and smiled. Putting the staff in one hand and jumping, he let the wind take him away.

Len, once again stuck in awe, watched him leave. "_He'll see me tomorrow huh…?_" He asked himself. Looking down, he put his hands back in his pockets. "_Sure… I doubt that_" he thought. Just a moment later, he felt another snowball smash into his head. He looked up and saw Jack hovering in the air for a split second before he flew away again, yelling out "NO MORE SAD FACES!"

Laughing, Len wiped the snow off him and starting walking back to his house. Len walked back into his house and sat down on the living room. "_Strange…_" Len thought, leaning back into the couch. He closed his eyes and ended up asleep. His dream was filled with snowball fights with his sister Rin, Master, himself, and his new friend Jack Frost.

* * *

**Please Please PLEASE review if you can~ It gives me motivation :'D **

**The song he was singing IS actually a Vocaloid song. It's called "The First Christmas" by Len Kagamine. It's actually a pretty good song!**

**P.S.  
Inform me of any types you see, and where they may be. Because I know there must be a few in there, I don't have a proof reader DX and my brain won't process them when I read it.**


	2. Chapter 2: Getting to know each other!

3rd POV

The night went quickly, and before Len knew it, Christmas was here. He smiled softly to himself. '_Damn, what a weird night… that had to have been a dream, right?_' he thought, sitting up. '_Doesn't matter, Master said he would be here today_.'.

Len rose out of bed and stretched. He put on his usual clothes and went downstairs, heading straight to the kitchen. Grabbing some hot cocoa to wake himself up, he went into the living room and sat down. Turning to look at the front door, he saw both his and Masters pair of shoes. '_There's the proof, Master is home…_' he thought, smiling.

He stood up after finishing his cocoa and started to go up the stairs to get Master, when said Master came whooshing by him, putting on a coat. "_Merry Christmas Maste-_" "_Sorry Len, I promised Miku I would be at her house at 9 o'clock for a Christmas party. It's almost 8:40 right now, I need to hurry._" Master replied quickly, putting on his shoes. "_You can open you're presents now if you want, I won't be home for a while. Sorry._" Every sound and sentence ended after the slam of the door, leaving Len inside, stunned and trying to process what happened.

With his mind catching up, Len rushed to the door and opened it, going to the driveway, reaching his hand out. "_Wait Master! You promised to spend Christmas…_" He trailed off, seeing Master pull out in his car and speed down the road quickly. Len's hand fell to his side and huffed, seeing his breath in the cold air. "_with me._" he finished.

After standing for at least 10 minutes, he leans against the garage wall and slide down to where he was sitting.

Pulling his knees in, he wrapped his arms around his legs, putting his head in between his legs. "_Every year…_" He mumbled.

* * *

Jack sat on Jaime's living room couch, watching him and Sophie open presents. Watching both of the kids excitement and cheerful laughter was enough to make himself feel light hearted and happy.

"Jack! I finally got that new video game I've been wanting!" Jaime said excitedly.  
"Easter Bunny Hop! Hop! Hop!" Sophie said, holding her new stuffed bunny.

Jack laughed at his first believer, ruffling his hair. "Well I guess I'll just have to continue trying to work out how to use the controller so I can beat you in the game." Jack said, standing up. "But I have to go, I told someone I would meet up with them. Besides, it looks like you've opened all your presents now." He added.

"Aww, so soon? Alright, but come back later so we can have an awesome snowball fight!" Jaime said, giving Jack a high five.  
"You bet kiddo" Jack replied, opening the living room window and jumping out, taking to the skies.

Flying for quite a long time, he finally made it to Japan. Spotting Len's house, he smiled and swooped down. The moment he was able to see Len outside, he was ready to throw a snowball right at his face, but as he got closer, he dropped the snowball and landed in front of him.

"Um… Len?" Jack asked, poking him on the head.

Len's head rose and he looked up. The instant he saw Jack almost every feeling of sadness or anger vanished. "Ah! It wasn't a dream" he said, sitting up fully and looking at him. "I didn't think you were going to come!"

Jack laughed and grabbed Lens hand, pulling him to where he is standing. "Well, I told you I would, didn't I?" he asked, leaning on his staff and smiling.

Len huffed, saying "Not everyone does what they say they will… Especially if they are your master" Len grumbled.

Jack tilted his head a bit, giving a sympathetic look. "Tell me about it. I don't know how many times that Kangaroo says he will let me help him paint some eggs, but every time I visit him he kicks me out!" He said, putting his hand on his hip.  
Len looked up curiously. "Kangaroo?"  
"It's what I call the Easter Bunny, it's a long story, so don't worry about it. But hey, I'm here now, and I am completely ready to pummel you with snowballs." He said, backing up and swooshing his staff near the ground, causing tons of snowballs to be formed.

Len squeaked and ran to the side of the house, hiding.

From there on, the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon was spent yelling at each other, throwing snowballs, and jokingly insulting each other. They both became worn out, and laid down in the snow next to each other.

Jack sighed, catching his breath. "That… was awesome.."  
Len smiled and turned his head "Yea, That.. Was pretty.. Fun , wasn't it?" He said between breaths. They both laughed and looked up at the sky.

"Say, all I know about you is you're name. What do you do?" Jack asked, sitting up and looking at him.  
"Oh, I'm a singer, and some what of a dancer. My sisters Miku Hatsune and Rin Kagamine are also singers, but they are more popular because they are woman. What about you? I mean I know you're Jack Frost, but I don't know what you really DO." Len said, stretching out his limbs.

"Well, I go around making snow days, sometimes go to the north pole and freeze some elves. I enjoy long walks on the beach and romantic movies." He said, joking at the last part.  
Both of them laughed and stood up.

"I have to get going, I promised someone else to have a snowball fight with them later today. See you tomorrow?" Jack asked, twirling his staff around in his hands.  
"Sure, maybe you will even get to meet my sister" Len replied, smiling at him. "Oh, and I am going to have a concert tomorrow night, you should most definitely come." Len added.  
"Will do. Bye Len" Jack said, winking and flying up, heading back to Burgess.

For some strange reason, Lens chest felt strange when Jack winked at him. He could almost feel his temperature go up. "What is this… Wait… UGH! Brain! I'm not gay!" Len said to himself, walking back inside to warm up. "B-but… Jack… watching me on stage… I've never felt so excited for a concert in my life! I have to go practice.". Running to the basement to get ready for tomorrow.

What Len didn't know, is that not only is he getting excited and flustered, but another white haired winter spirit was experiencing the same thing…

Let's see how this works out, shall we?

* * *

**Yup, that was Chapter 2. Lol yea not much happened so far. Hopefully it will get more interesting :3.**  
**Thanks for reading, if you even read this. O3O**

******P.S.  
Inform me of any types you see, and where they may be. Because I know there must be a few in there, I don't have a proof reader DX and my brain won't process them when I read it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Concerts, Chairs, and Kisses!

**Like I said in the A/N of the first chapter, that rule about Japanese and English being in italics or in normal text is no longer here. Just pretend that Len is speaking Japanese when he isn't talking to Jack xD or something like that.**

**So yea, enjoy this Chapter. it's filled with FLUFF! and chair! I like chairs. :3**

* * *

-  
Len's POV  
-

The next morning, I practically jumped out of bed, threw my clothes on and danced down the stairs. I have NEVER been so excited to go to a concert before!

Even with the fact that Master never came home didn't bother me, since I could care less where that lying, selfish, monster of a human could be. I was to happy to care.  
As American's would say, 'No fucks are being given!'.

I went to the kitchen and made myself breakfast. I heard the door open and a slam close, footsteps shortly following. "Len, I hope you practiced for tonight's concert, because it's going to be a long drive to get there." Master said, barely even looking at me before walking into the room and making himself food.

Usually I would have felt a little insulted by Masters cold attitude towards me, but it didn't seem to bother me today. I was in too good of a mood. "Alright, I'm ready when you are." I said, standing up. "Actually, I'm ready before you are. I'll be in the car.".

I put on a coat, made sure I had my guitar and headphones, and walked outside, going into the back seat of the car. Why sit in the back seat of the car, you ask? Because Miku Hatsune is a devil and will throw a hissy fit if she doesn't get to sit in the front. I would not want to have to deal with that diva today.

Master came out only a minute later after getting all the supplies necessary. Getting in the drivers seat, he turned the car on and started heading to Miku's house.

Sighing as I leaned back into the seat, I closed his eyes and smiled. Getting butterflies in my stomach, I squirmed a bit in my seat. 'God I'm so nervous! I can't wait for this concert!' I thought, thinking about how Jack will react when seeing me on stage! letting out an small 'kyaaa!' coughing to regain my manliness, and taking off my headphones for comfort, I leaned back and fell asleep.

When I awoke, Miku, Rin, and Kaito were also in the car. "H-How long was I out?" I asked, yawning and rubbing my eyes.  
Kaito, who was sitting next to me, looked over and laughed. "Len, you've been asleep since I got here. We've been on the road for 3 hours." He replied with his deep voice.

Rin laughed and pointed at me. "While you were sleeping I put my bow on your head and took your pony tail off. You look so much like me!" She said laughing, reaching over and taking the bow off.

I blushed and sat up, grabbing the hair tie and putting my hair back up. 'I should have stayed asleep… this car ride won't be fun.' I thought, sighing and leaning back.

It was a few hours later, We finally arrived. Master parked in the back of the stadium where the concert was taking place so we could move into our limo. Don't ask why we got out just to get into a limo. The only reason I could think of is to make us look cooler when we exit and wave at the fans, making our way into the building. It was either that, or because Luka couldn't fit in masters car and had to take her own ride here, and it would look weird for her to just come by herself.

All of us (Including Luka) got into the limo, moved to the front, walked out of the limo, and walked in. A very productive drive, I must say.

We went backstage and sat down. There was a wall in the middle of the room, and a small hallway on both sides of said wall. That way we could be directly behind who ever is on stage and still not be able to be seen, but still be able to watch the dancers.

"The concert will start in a short moment" a loud voice said to the audience. They all screamed and cheered as the lights started to dim.  
Miku went into the hall, ready to run out on queue.

I knew I wouldn't have a song for a long while. All these concerts were was a big line of unfairness. Miku would get to sing about 20 songs in, Rin would get about 3, then we would do a duet, Luka would get 4 or 3, and I would get my 4 or 3. Kaito may get 1 or 2, Then Miku would get another 40 songs before the concert would end.

As I predicted, Miku got about 19 songs in. Rin was heading out on stage, which meant I had to start getting ready to do our duet. We were going to do the common 'Butterfly on you're right shoulder' duet. It was alright, at least Jack would be able to see it. At least I hope so… I don't think I have seen him yet. Maybe he is in the audience waiting? I doubt he would be sitting down with everyone else though. I bet he would be flying, holding onto a pole, or sitting somewhere to get a better view than everyone else.

Hearing Rin's last song end, Master pat me on the back as an indication to go out on stage. I nodded and ran out on the stage next to Rin, hearing screams from the crowd. I smiled and looked at them, waving at them which earned more screams.

My smile faded, however, when I looked around and saw no Jack Frost anywhere. 'He couldn't be running late, I mean Miku just sang tons of songs, he would have been here by now…' I thought to myself. 'What else could cause him to not show up? No I am over thinking things, maybe he is hear but went off to get some air… Yeah, he probably just isn't back from his break yet' I continued the thoughts. I smiled and nodded, liking that idea. Again waving at the audience, Rin and I stood in position and started the song, Singing in perfect harmony and dancing the same way we have been since we first started.

Jack's POV  
-

Damn Bunny and his stupid egg bombs! It took me ages washing off all that paint. Thank North he let me use his shower. But now I'm running late, and going to Japan from the north pole isn't exactly a quick trip. 'I just hope I am not missing anything super important.' I thought, frowning. 'I told Len I would show up. I am many things, but I am NOT a liar!'.

-  
Len's POV  
-

It's been an hour already. Luka and Miku did a few duets, and Luka did some solo's. I did a solo, singing 'Fire Flower", I even had time to change into my 'Servant of evil' outfit, and still I saw no Jack. I have one more song to do, and after that I won't have any more appearances until the end when we give our goodbye's. I sighed heavily, rubbing my head. 'He said he would show, and he didn't seem like the type to lie. So far he's done everything he has said he would do. Maybe something bad happened to him… He didn't even show up this morning like he said he would, but I passed that off as it being to early, or that I left before he came over…' I thought, starting to get a little worried. 'What if he accidentally caused a blizzard and got stuck in it? Maybe he ran into a country during a heat wave! He's the spirit of winter, or something like that, so heat might mess him up, right?' I started pacing, running my hand through my hair.

Before I could continue my thoughts, Master yelled at me. "Len! It's almost time for you to go on!" He said. I tilted my head "U-um, I forgot what song I am singing. Refresh my memory?" I asked, blushing.  
"You're singing 'Servant of evil', remember? You need to focus!" He groaned.

Oh, right, how could I forget the amount of scratchy, uncomfortable feeling of this outfit already?

I sighed for probably the 100th time today and nodded, straightening my hair and taking a deep breath. I walked out on stage when queued, looked around the crowd one more time, and felt my heart instantly drop. 'he still isn't here…'.

The music started and I stood in position, but I couldn't concentrate. Starting to sing and dance, I continued to focus out in the crowd, hoping he was just hidden behind some people.

I was able to make it half way through the song without a hitch, but soon my thoughts went dangerous. 'What if he is dead? What if he got caught in a heat wave like I earlier thought and melted!' I thought. Suddenly I tripped over my own feet and stopped singing.

The audience instantly started laughing. The band mates kept playing just because they didn't know what to do. I instantly felt my face heat up in embarrassment. 'Damn it!' I thought, trying to stand up and regain myself. Once I made it to my feet, I could hear booing in the crowd. 'R-Really? What kind of people are these!?'.

I looked over at the band and they just shrugged. I looked over to the stages hallways and saw Master watching me. He made a 'Keep going' motion with his hands. I had no idea what to do, I just covered my eyes and shook my head.

'Worst… Concert… Ever…!'

-  
Jack's POV  
-

Finally… I made it to the stadium. I felt down and walked into the front, going in where the concert was taking place. I couldn't see the stage, but everyone was standing and booing. 'What the…' I thought, flying up into the air just long enough to see Len get a face full of chair. 'What kind of crowd throws a chair!?' I thought, flying over to the stage.

"Um… Ow" Len said, rubbing his face. I helped him stand up and lead him off the stage, dodging another chair. "Who just does that!? Who decides that they hate me so much because I fell that I deserve I high-five to the face with a chair?!" He yelled, frustrated.

A man with a blue scarf came over with a bag of ice and gave it to Len, who put it on his forehead and sitting down.  
"What's going on?" I asked, sitting next to him.  
"More like where were YOU! I was freaking out! I thought you died or something… then I fell, then people boo'd, then chairs happened." He said, huffing angrily.  
"Ah… haha… sorry about that!" I said, rubbing the back of my head awkwardly. "See, Bunny, the Easter Bunny, decided that he was going to throw his egg bombs at me… Let's just say, those bombs are filled with probably the fastest drying paint I have ever seen in my life, and it took me forever to wash off. I have white hair, if you haven't been able to tell. Getting pink and Red out of it takes a long time.".

Len just sighed and leaned back. "At least you aren't dead. But I really wish you would have seen me on stage and not being boo'd at…" Len scooted over and put the bag of ice down.

A girl with long teal hair ran up to him, laughing and looking like she was able to collapse. "T-That w-w-was the Fun-n-niest th-thing I have e-ever seen!" She stuttered, wiping her eyes. "Yo-You and the ch-chair! Bwaha!".

Len snarled at her. "Well if it you, you would understand!" Len yelled, crossing his arms.  
"Yeah, but it WASN'T me! I'm perfect, why do you think all these people came here? To see me, of course." She said. She was still laughing, but it slowly started to fade down.  
"Whatever Miku. You're stupid anyway…" Len mumbled.

I sighed and stood up, grabbing Len's hand and pulling him away, not wanting to be near this 'Miku" character anymore. We didn't make it far, because a man with brown hair and brown eyes ran up to Len. "Len! You realize I have to pay for any damage right? People are going to demand refunds because of you!" he said.  
"Master it's not my fault!" Len said, quickening his pace and now pulling me away.

We made it outside where he slammed himself against a wall, running his hands in his hair. "Why can't anything work for my lately?" He says, letting his hands fall next to him.

I hummed and looked down, leaning my staff against the wall and putting my hands in my sweaters pocket. "Well, I know it may not help, but I wouldn't have boo'd, even if you would have fallen on stage." I said, smiling at him.  
Len laughed, and I think I saw his cheeks go a bit red. "Well, good to know one person wouldn't think I was a total idiot".

Is it just me or is his laugh really cute today?

I laughed with him and shook my head, leaning against the wall next to him.  
We stood in silence, both smiling faintly as we looked off into the distance.

-  
3rd POV  
-

Len and Jack stood there for a long time. Inside, Miku, Rin, Luka, and Kaito were giving the goodbye's after the crowd calmed down a bit.  
They all walked out and saw Len, telling him it was time to go.

Sighing, Len looked at Jack, not wanting to leave just yet.  
Jack smirked his usual smirk, looking down at Len. "I'll see you tomorrow, same time?"  
Len smiled and nodded, looking over at all the other Vocaloids getting into Masters car, and Luka going into her own car.  
Quickly turning, he went to Jack and went onto his toes, kissing him on the cheek lightly before running off towards the car, blushing brightly as he entered.

Jack's eyes widened slightly before he smiled and leaned against his staff, putting one hand in his pocket. Looking down with his head, but looking up at with his eyes, he could feel a cold frost cover his cheeks. He never really felt this sheepish for a long time, but he shook it off and laughed, embracing the feeling instead of denying it.

Watching Len's Master's car leave, he took a step forward and let the wind carry him off, going to some lucky towns who caught Jack Frost in a good mood and give them a full on snow day.

* * *

**Yup, that was the chapter! yes yes yes sirry!**

**I'm trying to think of more interesting things, and since I doubt this story will have many followers because it is such a strange pairing, I won't expect much, but if you want to, you could already request for something to happen. I mean i'm wanting to fill this up with a bunch of cute fluffy stuff and every now and than have a big plot story line or something. :3 Yeah, you know how that is.**

**Hope you liked the chapter. :D**

******P.S.  
Inform me of any types you see, and where they may be. Because I know there must be a few in there, I don't have a proof reader DX and my brain won't process them when I read it.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dreaming With Bananas!

**This was a really weird Chapter to write! lol I seriously don't really know why I did it, but I did!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

3rd POV  
-

Girls have FaceBook to vent out their anger.  
Boys have wrestling and drinking to vent out their sadness.  
Len has breaking all the chairs in his house and throwing them out the door while screaming. If any parent's heard their children saying this they would probably faint.

Len could not believe how embarrassing that concert was! The moment he came home it sunk in just enough of how horrible it was! Sure he was upset before, and he did get cheered up by the small peck he left on Jacks cheek, but who isn't angry when they get hit by a chair!

Sighting heavily, he sat down on the couch. 'Yeah, I'm going to have to go get those and fix them eventually… just not now' Len thought, stretching out and popping his back. 'but I do feel a lot better after that. I think I'm going to go to bed and just end this stupid day'.

He walked up stairs, took a short shower, put on some boxers and a large t-shirt and laid down. Snuggling into the covers and shoving his face into the pillow, he eventually went to sleep.

-  
Dream, Len's POV  
-

It's amazing here! There's so many banana trees! Oh my Len's heaven…

"Hey, Len!" I heard a voice say. I turned around to see Jack, leaning against one of the banana trees and waving at me.  
"Jack!" I said happily, running over to him. He reached up and pulled a banana off the bunch, giving one to me. "I've been waiting here forever!" He said, peeling his own banana and taking a bite out of it.  
I smiled and did the same, savoring the taste of the banana. "Oh really? Is this a dream? It sort of feels like one." I said casually.

"Oh, I guess it is a dream… Well, since this is a dream I guess no matter what happens, it won't matter to much! So let's have some…. FUN." He said, his voice suddenly getting a lot deeper.

"Huh? What kind of fun?" I asked, tilting my head and dropping my banana.

Jack smiled, grabbing me by the shoulders, turning me and shoving me against the tree. "You know, the fun that people do on their free time. When they are alone." He said, his hands going down to my pants.

"W-wait what?!" I asked, blushing massively as I got the idea. "No! No, No, No! I am not ready for this!"  
Jack just bent down and slid off my shorts, smiling. "Oh, Yes, you are."

-  
Out of dream, Jack's POV  
-

I know it's pretty late to be visiting Len, but I had the feeling something was going on. I wouldn't say I was worried, but I felt a bit uneasy.

Going to Len's house, I went to his bedroom window and opened it, climbing inside. I saw that Len was already asleep. So much for my uneasy feelings.  
I looked over and watched him sleep, smiling and putting my staff down. I couldn't help but think about how cute he looked while sleeping, especially in a shirt that looks almost twice his size.

Len rolled over and moaned out something, I couldn't quite catch what he was saying. I bent over and looked at him, poking his cheek.  
"No Jack… not there…" he said, his cheeks going a dark red.  
"What the… Is he dreaming about me?" I asked myself, climbing onto the bed and sitting next to him. I smiled and poked his cheek again, "Leeeen~ What are you dreaming about?" I sang out.  
Len again mumbled something that sounded like "That doesn't go there…"

I laughed and shook his head. 'Please don't tell me he is seriously dreaming about me doing… that to him' I thought.  
Suddenly Len's arms flew out and he pulled me down, hugging me tightly.  
"A-ah! Woah! Len, calm down. Before the first date?" I said out, joking.

Len's eyes opened slightly, and I could nearly feel the heat emitting from his face when he realized how close our faces were.  
He backed up and pushed me away, hiding his head under the covers. "J-Jack! How long have you been here? Hahaha…" he laughed out nervously, nearly shaking.  
"Well, uh… About 5 minutes? What I want to know is why you were dreaming about me." I said, lifting the covers and looking at him. 'Aww, he looks like a scared cat!… Well that isn't something I usually think about. I think I'm losing my manliness' I thought, sitting up.

"O-Oh, W-well I, well I me-mean that is- well wh-what I'm saying I-is… well uh.." He stuttered out, blushing redder and redder.  
I laughed again and pulled him out from under the covers. "Doesn't matter now, I was just checking up on you." I said smiling, standing up on his bed and jumping off, landing on one foot and grabbing my staff from the wall. "I might be a little late tomorrow morning now that I think about it, I promised a friend to play with them. Don't get any ideas while I'm gone." I said, going to the window, giving him one last smirk and flying out.

Once flying, I let out a shaky breath. 'Wow… Usually I would almost be disgusted by that fact… why am I acting so natural with him? It's almost like I actually want to date him…. Haha no, we're just friends, sure he did kiss me and stuff… but that's just friendship, strong, pure, friendship… Yes.' I thought, heading towards Burgess.

-  
Len's POV  
-

Oh God what did I say in my sleep? How did he know? Do I have a boner?  
Yes I do. Shit.

* * *

**THE END! Yea, really pointless though, isn't it!? hahahahahahahahahaha**

**boobs.**

**Anyway, yea, I really have no idea. Jacks personality is all over the place in this. I'm going to just say that it's because he's confused on his feelings with Len because I don't wanna accept the fact that is just because of my bad writing :3**

**Yup. See you next Chapter o-o**

******P.S.  
Inform me of any types you see, and where they may be. Because I know there must be a few in there, I don't have a proof reader DX and my brain won't process them when I read it.**


	5. Chapter 5: Small Revenge!

**Hello everyone! This is the next Chapter! Can you tell?**

**So yea, enjoy the chaper!**

* * *

-  
Len's POV  
-

I sighed heavily, leaning against my bed frame. It was 6 am, too early to get up, but to late to go back to sleep. I barely slept at all after that incident with Jack last night, that was just..

Sighing once again, I decided it would be better if I got up. I stood, yawned slightly as I stretched, and went downstairs.  
To my surprise, someone was already there waiting for me… and he was eating all my cheese-its…

"Len! I thought you would wake up soon!" Jack said, laying on my couch, holding my cheese its, watching TV.

"W-what are you doing here? Especially so early…" I asked, walking over and pushing his feet off the couch so I could sit down.  
"Well, I was bored," He explained, sitting up, "and since I have no more snow days due today, since it's already cold enough to keep the snow I made yesterday, I have nothing better to do!".

Somehow, that caught my attention. "Wait… so you don't control the temperature?" I asked.  
"Well, see, the Earth can still make snow, wind, rain, all that good stuff. All I do is try and make it more magical, and if I also like to mess with the weather guys on the news. It gets them so mad when they are wrong!" Jack laughed.

"Huh… So even if you didn't exist, it would be the same?" I asked.  
"Well, I guess, I do stop blizzards that form without my knowing, so I guess there would be a few more of those." Jack replied.  
"If you can freeze things, can you freeze water and make it into ice?"  
"Of course."  
"So how do you take a shower?"  
"I usually don't bring my staff into my shower, for one, and I have control over it."  
"Ohh… So if you went swimming…"  
"I don't like swimming."  
"Then what do you do when you go to the beach or to an ocean?"  
"Um… walk around on the water, poke around… not much."  
"Walk on the water?!"  
"Yeah… I freeze it , take a step, and continue that."  
"So… So you're like Jesus!?"  
Jack sighed and stood up. "No."

-  
3rd POV  
-

It was a long hour of Len and Jack having small talk until someone walked in.  
Len turned and saw it was Kaito. "Kaito-nii!" Len said, running up to him.  
"Hey, I was just stopping by, hoping you didn't have a concussion or something from that… chair." Kaito said, rubbing the back of his head. "What were you doing anyway? Just sitting here talking to yourself?"  
Len crossed his arms "I am not! I'm talking … to… " Len thought for a moment, 'Wait… I didn't see Jack until I started to believe in him… I guess Kaito can't see him." Len thought.

"To…?" Kaito said, getting my attention back.  
"Ah! I was talking to… Rin… on my… phone." I lied, shrugging. "Anyway well I guess it's time for you to go! Bye, thanks for visiting!" I said, pushing him towards the door.  
"Len-Kun, we haven't hung out in ages…" Kaito said, unfazed by Len's pushing. "Uh.." Len backed up a bit. 'Damn it, how am I supposed to tell Kaito that I want to hang out with someone who he doesn't even think exists…?' Len thought.

Kaito walked over and sat down on the couch, almost sitting on Jack. Jack moved over for safe measure. "Hey Len? Who is this guy?"  
"Oh that's-…" Len started to answer, but realized that would make him look crazy. He shook his head and ignored Jacks question. "Fine, Kaito, let's go hang out or something." Len said, grabbing Kaitos scarf.

Kaito thought for a bit before getting up, planning on fun stuff he and Len can do.  
When Kaito left, Len quickly turned to Jack. "I'll be back later… Once he is gone, okay?" Len asked.  
Jack just laughed and nodded, "Go ahead!".

Len smiled and ran out the door, chasing after Kaito.

* * *

A few hours later, Len finally was able to get away from Kaito. They went to a nearby fair and went on a few rides, ate food, and played games. All that fun stuff. WOO!

Len sighed in content as he finally stepped foot in his home, looking around.  
"HEY!" a voice yelled loudly, startling Len and causing him to nearly trip.  
"I've been following you all day! Who IS that guy?" Jack said, grabbing Len's arm and forcing him to look into his eyes. "Tell me! I know where you live!" He threatened.  
"Uh, Yeah, I know you do. You're in my house." Len stated before prying Jacks hands off. "Well he's my best friend, I think? I used to have a huge crush on the guy but… well, let's just say Miku Hatsune also had a crush on him. She found out and I ended up getting a high five to the face with something WORSE then a chair." Len explained, picking the living room up from this morning.  
"Anyway, ever since I just lost interest and here I am. He never knew anyway so it's not like our friendship was affected at all."

Jack frowned, putting his hand on his chin. 'So Len has, or had, a crush on that blue haired guy? What does he have that I don't?' Jack thought, pouting.  
"Well, who needs that guy anyway, you got me now! I can make snow!" Jack said proudly, leaning on his staff.  
"That's kind of ironic, Kaito loves ice cream… vanilla daze is his favorite, I remember we used to share banana splits together all the time!" Len said, laughing at the memory. Unbeknownst to Jack behind him, he smiled and zoned out slightly. Jack saw this and almost punched the wall. What was strange was, he wasn't feeling jealousy.

'So Len loved this blue haired boy, but he just accepts that someone else took him away by force? Oh no, that does NOT work for me.' Jack thought. 'Even if he doesn't love him anymore.'

Jack walked over to Len and poked him, snapping him back into reality. "Say, who is this 'Miku Hatsune' character? She sounds familiar. And where might she live exactly?" Jack asked innocently.

"Oh, she lives about an hour from here, straight down the road really. She's one of Masters favorites. She was the one that kept laughing at me for having a chair thrown at me when we were at the concert, remember her?" He asked. "Why?"

"Oh, Nothing, I was just curious.. Oh! Look at the time!" He said, looking at his wrist even though it had no watch on it. "I'd better get going!" He quickly added, running to the door and flying away.

"What a weird person." Len said, walking over to the door and closing it. "I wonder if I should bleach my hair white…"

-  
Jack's POV  
-

Down the road.

A few hours away.

If I remember right she had long teal hair.

I soon found a house, where a girl with said long teal hair was outside making a snowman with what looked like a girl version of Len. Of course, Len is way cuter than her.  
Flying closer to the house, I stared at the long haired girl, 'Miku'. I was directly over her when I swung my staff towards her and all the snow from her roof slide down and crashed on top of her.

She screamed and started shivering, trying to get out of the pile of snow. The blonde started laughing hysterically and fell over, trying to catch her breath.  
Smiling at my accomplishment, I decided to call it a day and go back to burgess.

Nobody is going to touch my Len. Not even that blue haired man. Or that Twin Teal Tail girl.

….

Wait, did I just say 'My Len'?

* * *

**See you next time!**

******P.S.  
Inform me of any types you see, and where they may be. Because I know there must be a few in there, I don't have a proof reader DX and my brain won't process them when I read it.**


	6. Chapter 6: Wanting to be with you!

**HOLY SHIZNETS! I actually got REVIEWS?! OoO *faints dramatically***

**Thanks. :3 I like peoples, and I likes stories, and I like yaoi. YAY!**

**Okay, let's start this chapter up. *IS IN GREAT MOOD!* ^^**

* * *

-  
Len's POV  
-

It's been a whole week since Jack last came to visit. I never realized how boring it was without him, even though I've only known him for such a short time. I sighed and buried my face into my pillow, not feeling like getting out of bed. It's already 10, I've been up for 3 hours, but I don't feel like doing anything.

Maybe he's just busy, I mean it's not like I'm the only person he knows, he probably has tons of friends… I am very insignificant compared to everyone else in the world. Who couldn't like a guy who can make you feel happy just by looking at them?

Sighing for maybe the 30th time this morning, I finally decide to stand up and go downstairs. Master isn't here either, he's to busy with Miku, as always…

I look outside and see most of the snow has melted, not like that is very surprising, it's January now and it never seems to snow much here anyway. Unable to control myself, I went outside and made a small snowball with the small amount of snow in my yard.  
Smiling a bit, thinking about how Jack once threw a snowball at my face just to make me smile, I threw my arm back and chucked the snowball into the fence, watching it splat.

He'll come back eventually, right?

-  
Jack's POV  
-

"Jaime! Help me!" I yelled out jokingly as Sophie laid on top of me, pretending to strangle me. "I can't break free!"  
"Don't worry Jack!" Jaime yelled, laughing as he pulled out a can of silly string and spraying it at Sophie. She giggled and screamed, pretending to be shot and falling over, closing her eyes and sticking her tongue out.  
"The monster is dead!" Jaime cheered, raising his hands and jumping up excitedly. "Score 1 for Jack and Jaime!"

Sophie laughed again and sat up, shaking off the silly string and standing up.  
I smirked and got up, stretching out. "That was fun, but I have to go spread as much snow as I can before spring, or the spring spirits will get mad." I said, shivering at a memory when I accidentally made to much snow and spring ended up being colder than the spring spirits wanted it to be. That was not fun.

"Aww, Alright Jack, but you HAVE to be here tomorrow!" Jaime said.  
"Come on Jaime you've been making me come here every day so far." I said, making a fake pout face.  
"You have to promise! I still haven't been able to show you my new video games!" he said, giving me the (Oh god help me) puppy dog face.  
Not being able to say no to that, I sigh and say "Alright Jaime."  
He cheered once again. We said our goodbyes and I flew off, going to spread some snow to Quebec.

-  
3rd POV  
-

The next day came quickly, and Len woke up, somehow catching a glance of blue fly past his window. He gasped and got up, running to the window and looking out.  
Jack was flying away from his house, but he heard Len call his name and he turned around, flying back.  
"Jack! Where have you been? I haven't seen you in-"  
"Sorry Len, I was just spreading some snow real quickly, but I promised my friend Jaime to hang out today so I can't stick around for to long, sorry." He said before flying away once again.

A horrible feeling arose from Len's chest, making him stumble. His mind flashed to many memories of his master saying the same thing.  
'Sorry Len, I have to go, I'm going to hang out with Miku.'

'Sorry Len, It's Rin's birthday today.(1) I'll see you later'

'Sorry Len'

'Sorry Len'

'Sorry Len'

Len sunk down to his floor, leaning against his bed frame.

'Always…' Len thought.

* * *

It was another whole week, Jaime kept insisting that Jack continued to visit him everyday. Jack hated saying no to kids, especially to his first believer, and really, Jaime deserved it. He did save all the children in the world in one night.

It was 9 PM, Jaime finally fell asleep. Jack sighed and flew away from his house, rubbing his hair. 'Maybe Len is available right now.' Jack thought, flying towards Japan.

Len was sitting down at his desk, writing down notes and lyrics for a new song, trying to kill the time. No one has visited him at all, and he got no invitations to go anywhere with anyone. He tried multiple times to call Kaito but even he was to busy.

Sighing, Len laid his head down on his desk, putting the pen down.  
It was to early for this, he wasn't able to sleep at all the night before.

Suddenly, there was something that sounded like knocking coming from his door. He turned to see Jack standing in the door frame, one hand on the door knob and the other holding his staff over his shoulder.

"Hey Len, Sorry for not showing u… are… you okay?" He asked Len.

Unbeknownst to Len, tears were flooding from his eyes. He quickly stood up and jumped at Jack, wrapping his arms around him and causing Jack to fall over, letting Len land ont op of him and bury his face into his chest.

"Woah! What's up?" Jack asked, his staff flying somewhere behind him at the impact.

Len nuzzled his face into his chest, his shoulders shaking with silent sobs. "Y-You s-stupid jerk faced d-dumb head!" Len insulted badly. "I missed you!"

Feeling a small frost cover his cheeks, Jack laughed a bit and rose his arms, wrapping them over Lens shoulders. He hummed a bit and stayed silent for a bit, just laying on the floor and holding Len.

After a few minutes, Len finally looked up at Jack, calming down.  
Jack was looking down at him, smiling when he saw Len look up at him. "Hi." He said, unwrapping an arm and poking Len's forehead.

Pouting, Len sat up and got off Jack, letting Jack also sit up.  
Again, there was a long silence, none of them moving from their spots.

Len looked up to say something, but instead he felt cold lips touch his.  
The small feeling left after a moment, and Jack looked into Len's eyes.

"Sorry, I hope that makes up for it." Jack said simply, smiling at him.

Len stood there, frozen. (2) A small blush formed on his cheeks.  
After regaining his thoughts, Len looked down and made another pout face with a small 'hmph'.

"That'll do…" Len started, looking up at him and smirking back at him. "for now."

* * *

**(1) - If you don't know, Rin and Len have a birthday on the same day, so basically master is saying he would rather celebrate with Rin instead of Len, that or he forgot that Len's birthday is the same.**

**(2) LOL PUNS!**

**Also: Sorry for slightly short chapter. lol**

**While writing this, I was constantly listening Len's song: Soundless voice.**

**Writing this gave me diabetes.**

******P.S.  
Inform me of any types you see, and where they may be. Because I know there must be a few in there, I don't have a proof reader DX and my brain won't process them when I read it.**


	7. Chapter 7: Valentines day!

**This chapter is such a pointless chapter lol but I don't care! It's all about the fluffies ^_^ sweet love, ya know?  
anyone could give me requests or something, just tell me what you want me to have Len and Jack do and if I like the idea I may do it. Mkay? alrighty, let's get this show on the road. or on the ocean, if we take a boat.**

* * *

-  
3rd POV  
-

Spring. It was a good time of the year, for some. Len isn't exactly a spring person, for two reasons.  
1, allergies.  
2, Valentines.

"Do I seriously need to get Miku a valentine? Isn't it usually the girls giving the boy chocolates?" Len thought.

"You know Miku, she will throw a tantrum if she doesn't get valentines from every male Vocaloid, remember last year?" Master asked, crossing his arms and raising his eye brow.

Len nodded. "Yeah…" He said, falling back onto his bed and spreading his arms out. "But she needs to learn that she isn't the Queen. She doesn't the whole world".  
Master also nodded a bit too "I can agree that she is a bit spoiled, but she won't sing unless she's satisfied, and the CD has to be ready this weekend or I'll get fined for taking to long. I've already had to spend 2 weeks serving her head to toe while she pretended to be sick." Master said.

"Fine Fine… I'll get her a stupid valentine. But I'm going to need money, since I am not going to waste mine on her." Len said glaring at him. Master sighed, but got out his wallet and gave him 1000 yen.  
Smiling, Len took the money and got up, going to his dresser and putting his hair into his usual pony tail and putting his headphones on (1).

Walking outside and getting on his bike, Len road down the street and went to the small market area. Putting his bike on a bike rack and chaining it down, he looked over at probably the most girlish looking store he's ever seen. That's saying something, since Rin used to drag him to a Hello Kitty store all the time.

The roof and walls were painted 2 different shades of pink, while the window frames were a red with flowers designed onto it. The windows had hearts, chocolates, flowers, kitties, skirts, all that great stuff.

Laughing but sighing, he went towards it. "I can't believe Master is seriously making me do this…" He thought as he went in and bought a cheap box of chocolates with a cheesy line on the box. 'If you were an angel I'd die for you.' it said.

"God, this is so stupid…" Len thought, going over to his bike and putting the chocolates into his basket. He was about to get on before he thought of something. "Wait, shouldn't I get something for Jack… " Len thought, putting something up to his chin.  
This last few weeks, Len and Jack have been in a steady relationship. Sadly, since it's already spring, Jack hasn't been able to come around that often. The heat bothered him and the spring spirits would chase him out.

Sighing, Len shook his head. "No, he probably won't be coming over anytime soon anyway, so the chocolates wouldn't be as good." He said to himself, getting on his bike and riding back to his house.

Walking in, the thought crossed him again. "Well… it wouldn't hurt to maybe make some sort of chocolates for him and just save it… maybe I'll just make some Chocolate ice cream." He thought, putting the chocolates on the kitchen counter.

Len walked over to the couch and laid down, looking up at the ceiling. "He's a winter spirit, so ice cream would seem fitting. I wonder what kind of ice cream he likes the most. He said he liked it before but I forgot if he even mentioned a type of flavor." He thought aimlessly.

Smiling slightly, he closed his eyes. "and maybe I'll write a song for him too…"

-  
Jack's POV  
-

Stupid spring spirits. I never chase them out when it's winter, and fall never minds if I hang around with him before winter. Hmph.

I'm flying over the north pole right now, trying to think of something fun to do. I would go visit Len but that would just end badly. 'Come to think of it, it's almost Valentines day isn't it? I'm sure if I talked to Cupid he would deliver something for me. Oh well, I'll worry about that later.' I thought, dipping down and flying towards North's place. Flying through a window North always left open for me, I landed and swung my staff over my shoulder, putting the other hand inside my pocket. Walking down the long hallway, I finally made it to North's workroom where he was making an ice sculpture. "Hey North, do you think I could have you're Yeti's help me make something?" I asked.

North looked over, not used to such a question coming from me. "What is occasion?" He asked.  
Wait, I haven't told anyone about Len and I yet. Laughing and running a hand through my hair, I smiled at the thought of Len. "Umm.. Just something for someone. I need to make some sort of Chocolates, and I'm not really good with stoves and ovens." I said, shrugging.

North laughed his loud laugh, calling over a Yeti. The Yeti lead me to the kitchen and gave me a book with simple recipes for anything related to chocolate. The instant I saw 'Chocolate Banana Bread' my mind yelled 'THAT! MAKE THAT! THAT IS WHAT LEN WANTS. I CAN FEEL IT IN MY BOWLS!'  
Which made me question my sanity. Shrugging, I told the Yeti I wanted to make that. He nodded and we instantly went to work.

-  
3rd POV  
-

Valentines finally came, and Len sat in his living room, swinging his legs. His master decided to have a party at his house, so everyone was crowding around and making Len feel really stuffy.

"My house is not made for this…" Len thought, wanting to stretch his arms out. Kaito walked over to Len and bent over the couch, his head next to Lens. "Hey Len-kun! How are you?" He asked, smiling at Len.

Kaito's smile used to make Len's heart flutter like nothing before, but now it just felt painful. "Eh. I'm okay." Len said, scooting away slightly. "So… Did you get any valentines?"  
"Ah, I got some for Miku, and she gave some to me!" Kaito said happily. "It's surprising, I thought Miku never gave out valentines."  
Len rolled his eyes, leaning back. "Well aren't you lucky." He spat out.  
Kaito was oblivious to Len's attitude and smiled. "I think she has a crush on me! Don't tell anyone, but I actually may like her too. Do you think if I ask we could go out?" Kaito asked.

Len looked away and scowled. "Why would you want too…" He mumbled before turning back to Kaito. "Sure, you try that. I'm going outside." he said.

Being in a bad mood since he isn't able to see Jack on the only holiday all about love, hearing things about his ex-crush trying to get it on with the most annoying girl ever wasn't helping.

Kaito frowned once Len left. "I was hoping for him to get all pouty and jealous like he used to when I mentioned Miku…" He said to himself. Following Len outside, he shut the door behind him.  
Len turned. "Weren't you going to ask miku-" Len started to say before Kaito bent over and kissed Len on the lips.

At first, Len's mind went back to when he used to have a crush on Kaito, and his heart sped up amazingly. But his mind quickly got back in control and thought about Jack, making the kiss he is receiving almost making him sick to his stomach.

Len pulled away and looked at Kaito angrily, before he looked over and saw a certain white haired boy hovering in the air and staring at us with wide eyes.  
A small silence filled the air before Jack dropped a box full of fresh Chocolate Banana bread all over the ground.

"What…"

Jack started, his staff glowing a bright white.

"Are…"

He landed on the ground and took a step, frost spreading across the ground quickly as his foot made contact. Len stepped back.

"You…"

His whole body was already glowing with anger as he took another step, his eyes full of rage.

"Doing…"

He jumped up and swung his staff harshly at Kaito.

"TO MY LEN!?" He yelled, ice shooting at him and pushing him back against the wall, giving him no way to escape the hold he is now put in. Jack flew close to Kaito and stared directly into his eyes. Kaito didn't believe in Jack Frost at all, but he could still feel eyes locked onto him.

Len backed up so much he is against the fence that is surrounding his house.

Jack did not only trap Kaito in a box of ice, but filled it with snow and froze it solid.  
Finally calming down, Jack turned to Len and went over to him. "Did he do anything else to you?" He asked.

Len's face was completely red, not sure if it's from embarrassment or him just feeling honored, he shook his head sheepishly. "Y-You didn't need to do that… I could have took care of it myself.." Len said, rubbing his head.  
"No one kisses you unless it's me." Jack said. He looked over at the now dirt covered bread. "Sorry, that was supposed to be you're valentine."

"It's okay, yours was just ice cream anyway." Len said. "Why don't we go have valentines somewhere else?"  
"Sounds good" Jack said smiling, grabbing Len by the collar of his shirt and flying up, earning a yell of surprise from Len. He laughed and flew to the closet ice cream store, holding Len by his stomach.

* * *

**(1) - I don't really know why Vocaloid always have headphones on, but I like to think they just kinda are cool and fashionable :3**

******P.S.  
Inform me of any types you see, and where they may be. Because I know there must be a few in there, I don't have a proof reader DX and my brain won't process them when I read it.**^^


	8. Chapter 8: Why Master?

**Words, Words, Words. Do you like to read words? I sure don't... Unless it's fanfiction...**

**SO WHY DON'T WE SPEED THIS UP ^^ Enjoy the chapter!  
*Idea came from a Guest review***

**P.S.**

**I just realized you can't indent... well at least it won't LET me indent. That's what has been bugging me. So if this bugs you, tell me xD because I will just go through and put a bunch of spaces... Because I sure know that it bugs me.**

* * *

-  
Len's POV  
-

I lay on the couch, watching the concert I WOULD be in. I huffed and crossed my arms, leaning back into the pillow.  
It was supposed to be a Valentines Concert, every Vocaloid singing love songs and handing out prizes to the crowd. I was excited too, hoping Jack would show up so I could sing the new song I made just for him, but nooo… I just HAD to get sick the one day I wanted to go to a concert. It wasn't a horrible sickness, but it messed up my throat so my singing was a bit off. I didn't even feel sick anymore, so why should I be here, at home, alone, once again?! Gah!

I watched Miku dance around in her stupid short skirt, doing her little twirls and jumps, trying to act overly cute just so she could get the crowd screaming. She was singing "World is mine", how original. I shook my head and changed the channel. What sucked is that Jack couldn't even visit today. He told me about a week ago that Santa, or "North", had an accident. Something about an elf spilling ink all over the Naughty and Nice list and having to help him out.

So here I am, bored out of my mind and sitting on the couch. It would be another hour before Master would come home, if he even CAME home. That's what annoyed me even more. Master has been coming home later and later, and sometimes he wouldn't show up at all. He used to be a dad to me, bringing me places and always praising me when I did a good job. But lately he has been spending every living moment with Miku. She irks me more then when I realize Master ate my last banana… If he ever stayed around that long to do something like that!

I heard the door behind me open. I looked at the time and saw that it's already been 2 hours, have I been thinking for that long? Wow…  
"W-Welcome home Master" I said, looking over the couch at him. He nodded towards me and went to the kitchen, grabbing a soda and walking back to the door. "I'm going to stay at Miku's house tonight, one of her skirts got ripped slightly." He said, grabbing onto the doorknob.  
I couldn't stand it anymore, I grabbed the phone on the side table next to the couch and threw it at him, barely missing him and having it be crushed against the wall, just next to his head. He stopped in his tracks and slowly looked over at me, his face a mixture of shock and anger. "What… was that?" He asked, glaring at me.

I stood frozen for a bit, before lowering my raised fist. "S-Sorry… M-My hand slipped…" I lied, sitting back down and looking away. I could hear him hum and open the door, then I heard the door slam closed. I got up and went to the window, looking out to see Master driving away. I leaned against the wall and banged the back of my head against it. "Stupid, I have no right to get angry…" I told myself. "I'm not the only Vocaloid here, I'm not the most important person in the world."

I walked over to the couch once again, but before I sat down my mind clicked. "…And neither is Miku… Miku is the reason Master is always leaving. She's always getting babied by him while Kaito, Rin, Haku, Neru, and I are always alone, never doing anything besides get bossed around by him…" I thought, my hand going into a fist. "The only reason I still write music anymore is for Jack or because I want too, if I stopped would he even care?" I growled, going to the door and opening it, getting on my bike.

It took me 30 minutes of constant peddling, I could feel my throat and chest burning, mostly because the whole trip was almost always going up hill. I finally made it in front of Miku's house, where I could hear her giggling from outside. God what a loud noisy laugh she has, I hate it…  
I walked through the front door to see Master sitting next to Miku. Apparently they were talking, but the moment they saw me they froze and stared at me.

"Master, I want you to come home with me." I said, getting straight to the point.  
"Why? Don't be so selfish Len." He said, standing up.  
"S-Selfish!? Miku is the one that's selfish! She always gets you all to herself! You completely forgot about me!" I yelled, leaning forward to stare straight into his eyes.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Len, you're making a scene. Besides, Miku does a lot more work then you do, she deserves any extra attention." He said. I saw Miku cross her arms and nod, smiling at me. "Yeah Len, Listen to your Master!" Miku mocked.  
I could feel my face heat up. "Then what about Kaito? Or Rin!? What about Luka?! They live in different towns, you never see them! They don't get any attention either!" I yelled, putting my hands in tight fists.

Master glared at me before stepping closer. "Maybe I have better things to do."  
"Then by all means, do it, because being with Miku is not one of those things."  
"Can you get any more rude? She makes more money then you do."

"Why can't you understand anything?!" I grabbed him by the collar and forced him to look me in the eyes.  
"Do you remember the first year I was created? You said that I could call you either "Dad" or "Master". I called you Dad for 2 years. In those 2 years we went everywhere imaginable. You took me to fairs, to concerts, you even brought me to America. You even let Kaito stay over when you knew you wouldn't be able to come home on time. But then Miku started making more money and you pushed me aside as if I was garbage. Now you're not even "Master" to me, you're just some stranger who doesn't care about anything but money!" I yelled, taking a deep breath after I finished.  
He was shocked, and I could tell from his eyes that he was taking everything in. I could almost see guilt hidden in them. He was just about to say something when Miku realized the attention was off her. She stood up and pretended to trip, then proceeded to fake cry, but apparently Master was too stupid minded and rushed over to her, helping her up.

I was so close… he even looked like he might consider apologizing, or admitting he was wrong. But no… Miku ruins everything…  
I opened and closed my mouth a bit, trying to say something.

"Y-You.. You stupid.. STUPID PRISSY LITTLE BITCH!" I screamed, grabbing a lamp and running to Miku, banging it hard on her head. Master yelled and grabbed my arms, pulling me away and forcing me to drop the lamp. Miku instantly stopped her fake crying, and I looked down at her. She was unconscious…I think… At first I thought she was faking it to get more attention, but a small pool of blood flowed out from her head and made a puddle on the wooden floors. I backed away as Master checked her head. Before anything else could happen, I ran out the door, leaping onto my bike and turning around, riding down the hill and gaining speed. I took a sharp turn when it came to my block and practically jumped off the bike, running into my house and slamming the door behind me. I whammed my back into the door, sliding down to the door and panting, looking down at my hands in shock.  
When I looked up, I was expecting to just see my empty house and hope to calm myself, but instead I saw Jack, looking over at me. I guess I startled him, because his eyes were wide and was leaning back.

"Len?" He asked, relaxing his muscles and leaning closer. "What was that about?"  
I looked around rapidly, trying to find words. "M-Miku was… the lamp on her … and there was blood, but I didn't mean to, I just wanted to …" I said, my words slurring around each sentence. Jack walked over to me and bent down, looking at me.  
"Len, I have no idea what you just said." he said. I took a breath and tried to calm my racing heart. The instantly I was able to get enough breath out, tears flowed out of my eyes like a river. I jumped and clung to Jack, nuzzling him. He hugged me back , but I could tell he was hugely confused. After a bit we he ended up just holding me on the floor, and before I knew it I fell asleep, my mind exhausted with mixed feelings.

-  
3rd POV  
-

It was 5 am, Len was laying down in his bed with Jack right next to him. Len was curled up and leaning his forehead under Jack's neck while Jack just had his arms around him, Len in a deep sleep while Jack stayed up to make sure Len didn't wake up, knowing it was probably best for him to continue sleeping.

Jack had no idea what happened, but Len apparently didn't, or couldn't, explain it to him just then. But what he did know is that who ever messed with his Len is going to not have a very good day.

Jack shifted and looked down at Len, hoping he wasn't unconsciously starting to freeze Len as his anger grew for who ever upset Len. Sighing as he realized nothing was wrong, he continued to lay his head on Len's. It wasn't long until Len shifted and mumbled something about Master and Miku being a bitch before continuing his sleep.

'Ahh, so that's what this is about.' Jack thought, holding Len closer. He had to laugh a bit when Len called Miku a bitch in his sleep. He was sure he's done the same before, since every time she seems to show up Len becomes upset at her.  
All Jack knows is that whatever is going to happen, Len doesn't have to worry about anything. He'll freeze anyone who will try to touch Len.

* * *

**This isn't all, the next Chapter is going to continue this. But it's sort of late and I'm still trying to get over my writers block and stuff. ^^ So yeah, I'll think about it.**  
**A guest gave me this request. I didn't exactly go off it to well but still. XD It gave me an idea so YAYS. Now, time to write my school paper!**

**P.S.**  
**Inform me of any types you see, and where they may be. Because I know there must be a few in there, I don't have a proof reader DX and my brain won't process them when I read it.^^**


	9. Chapter 9: I'm to much

-  
Len's POV  
-

3 hundred… thousand… Yen?! (2,853 dollars and 30 cents US Dollars)  
300,000 Yen?! Why do I need to pay 300,000 Yen for Miku's hospital bill? Why is it even that expensive!? Is it because she's famous? God damn it Miku!

I don't even make more then 20 dollars every time I make a song, and now I'm not getting paid at all because Master banned me from showing up to any concerts or writing any new songs for 5 months as punishment for hitting Miku. What's even MORE annoying is that she is fine! Master over reacted when he said I nearly killed her. She didn't even have a concussion…

I know what you're thinking. 'You're robots, you don't get concussions'. Correction, yes we do. We are made with real flesh and bone just like you, but our voice boxes and heart is mostly robotic, to keep us young and to help us sing better. So I guess you can call us Cyborgs…

Still, 300,000 Yen? The doctors only checked her head and realized I did nothing more but cut her a bit with the end of the lamp. The blow was only enough to knock her out, since it was at one of those nerves. I'm not an export, but they said she would be fine if not a few headaches throughout the day. Yet Master made them check over and over, raising the bill, and now is deciding I should pay it.

I sighed and put the bill down on the counter, going back to what I was doing, which was making a banana and peanut butter sandwich, with pickles… and tuna.

It's been 4 days since I hit Miku, she just got out of the hospital. Not like she needed to be in there for that long…

Jack was still here though. He was at the table eating ice cream. Since it's summer already, I wouldn't blame him for wanting to constantly have ice cream all the time. I've bought 5 tubes already…

I walked over to him and sat down, biting into my sandwich. Jack looked over at me and laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "What are you, pregnant? What type of sandwich is that." He asked, putting his elbow on the table and leaning his head on his hand.

I rolled my eyes and smiled slightly and took another bite. "It's good…" I said after swallowing. Jack nodded and finished his ice cream, turning around and grabbing his staff, which was leaning against the wall. "Peanut butter with tuna? Sounds good." He said sarcastically.

I thought for a moment before turning to Jack. "Why are you still here anyway? Wouldn't you be more comfortable somewhere colder?" I asked.  
"No, not really. The heat isn't bothering me to much yet. Besides, I'm here because I want to be." He said smiling, putting the crook of his staff around my chest and pulling, causing my chair and me to slide closer to him. He bent down and hugged me. "That and I'm sure you would get bored after being here alone all the time. I'm the guardian of FUN, so I can't let that happen."

"But isn't other parts of the world winter while it's summer over here? Shouldn't you be over there?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Hey, I create snow, but snow still comes by itself. I've explained this to you before." He said.

I laughed a bit and leaned back, nodding. "M'kay…"

Master's POV  
-

'What am I doing?…'

I was sitting in Miku's room, watching her try on different outfits and posing in front of t he mirror, that's what I was doing…

My mind traveled back to Len's words a few days before. He did have a point. I never realized how much I was starting to drift away from everyone. I tried to talk to Miku about this earlier, but she just pretended to get woozy and 'had to lay down'.

I couldn't believe I used to actually believe her acts. I mean I always knew she over exaggerated, but I always thought when she fell or cried they were true, now I see the are just ways to get my attention. I haven't stayed in my own house for ages.

Miku turned to me and posed. "What about this outfit Master~?" She asked, tilting her head. I faked a smiled. "Looks good Miku, show me the next one." I said. She clapped and giggled, turning away and going back into her closet. (Walk in closet, might I add.)

I sighed and leaned back. Maybe I am thinking of this to much, I have a job to do, and I'm only doing what I need to do.

Right?

-  
3rd POV  
-

Len was laying on the couch, using Jack's lap as a pillow as he seems to have gotten a habit of doing. Jack was saying something about how North should keep his elves under control so he would have finished faster and came earlier. Len rolled his eyes and buried his face into Jack's lap, only half paying attention. Eventually Jack stopped talking when he realized Len had fallen asleep on him. He smiled, but it quickly faded when Master walked into the house.

Master walked in and looked at Len. "Do you have the money?" He asked rather loudly, causing Len to wake up in a small jump. He rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "I haven't gotten any money yet. I haven't been able to make any more songs..." he explained, wanting to go back to sleep. Master sighed and went into his kitchen. "Well 300,000 Yen isn't going to make itself." Master said, noticing the large amount of ice cream in the trash.

Len sighed and stretched. "You have tons of money, you can pay it... i'll pay for the lamp." He said tilting his head. Master rolled his eyes and went over to Len, picking him up by the collar. "Do you WANT me to throw you out of the Vocaloid business?"He asked, growling.

Len didn't seem to react much, seeing how he was tired and couldn't care less on what Master was saying. "Sure."

Jacks eyes widened a bit. "Len how can you be so calm?" Jack said, knowing he wouldn't be able to answer since Master is there, but still, he had to ask.

Master narrowed his eyes and dropped Len back on the couch, walking away. "Fine, you know what? That makes it easier for me. I'll tell Rin about this." Master said, leaving the house.

Len just laid back down, but Jack shook Len's shoulder. "Len come on, I thought you liked singing?" he questioned. Len shrugged and continued to cuddle Jack's lap. "It's worth it if I don't have to see him or Miku ever again. I can make my own music anyway, start my own band." He murmured, closing his eyes.

Jack laughed a bit and shook his head. "What kind of songs? The songs you usually sing or different ones?"

"Different. I'll make English songs." Len smiled, fiddling with Jack's index finger.

"Like?" Jack asked.

"mm... I'm mister white Christmas, I'm mister snow~" Len giggled. Jack laughed also. "You're no snow mister. Whatever you touch turns to bananas in your clutch." Jack sang after Len, having to hold in some of his laughter.

"I'm to much~" Len said, sitting up and smiling.

Yeah, Len would start his own band. Let's see how this will play out...

* * *

**What a weird ending. Lol I feel like I should stop changing POV's all the time. Should I just stick with one the whole time or does no one care? XD Because I know these aren't exactly super long chapters.**

**Oh whatever. See you guys next time!**

**P.S. If you see any mistakes or errors, please tell me. Also, tell me if you have any requests you want me to do ! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10: Nightmares

***Dancing and humming* Guess who is bored~? That's right! ME! What better thing to do when you are bored? Write a fanfiction! I could play GTA 5 but, PSRSRHSHR, Len and Jack Frost are waiting. DUH... okay yeah, enjoy the chapter. Or don't, if you don't wanna, no one is forcing you :3 Also, the Kaito Shion version of CandyCandy (originally sung by Kyary Pamyu Pamyu) is SO Sexy. The VSQ is by VocaApple, go listen to it :3) I would like the Len version, but it there is only like one version and it has horrible quality DX Sorry Len!  
Also, sorry for the late chapter. This winter break was horrible for me, so much drama and stuff I didn't want to happen. So I've been a bit stressed out. I've also had to do so much homework I feel like my brain is going to fry, to add to that i'm sick so... *SIGHHHH* Well at least Len and Jack can make me feel better by doing something really fucking adorable that will make my brains squee :3 lol**

**Hey, Someone should take one of Chris Pines songs and make him into a vocaloid! or an utau. So it would be like ... Jackloid... or Frostloid... or VocaFrost. Yeah :3**

* * *

-  
Len's POV  
-

This is exciting! I'm actually going to move! Finally! I won't have to live next to Miku, Master, or anyone that will bring me down on this. I mean it when I say i'll just start my own band, or make my own songs without any one telling me what I can or can't do.

I'm moving to America. That way Jack will be able to visit more often without having to stay up all night or sleep all day where he usually is just to see me. Maybe Jack could even move in with me... Okay, no, That's probably not going to happen. I know Jack is more of a free spirit, goes wherever he wants when he wants to. But the offer is still there, it can't hurt to much to ask just in case right?

Speaking of Jack, I looked over to see him helping me pack. He was examining some of my clothes. "Jack." I said to get his attention. He looked at me and tilted his head. "Huh"?  
"What are you doing?" I asked.  
"Well, you're clothes are a bit girly, aren't they?" He said, turning back to my clothes. He was looking at .. oh, he was looking at my 'Run away of Len Kagamine' costume. I made that song not long ago, and Rin made the outfit...

"Don't mind that outfit..." I said, blushing and turning away. 'But, I was going to ask you something."

"And what is that?" Jack asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Well, since I am going to go to America, and you always have to wait until a really late hour wherever you are to come visit me, and time zones are all screwed up, maybe, possibly, perhaps, you could stay with me the whole time?" I asked him, turning my head. "I mean I know you probably want to stay somewhere colder but it's not like you have to be there all the time, I mean, uh.." shit, how am I supposed to ask this?

Jack laughed and shook his head. "Sure Len, i'll stay with you. But I travel around a lot and may not be there all the time during winter." He said, smirking at me.

"I don't care, as long as I know you live with me, i'm fine." I said smiling, going back to packing.  
Jack did the same.

* * *

After a long, long, LONG air plane ride, I finally made it to America, and it only took me an hour ride in a taxi to get to my new house. (Bought it before hand, i'm so proactive~)

I walked in and sighed, exhausted from all the stupid works of airports and travel. I went up to my new room and just decided to put the stuff I came with aside for now. My bigger belongings were shipped separately and will come tomorrow morning. Looking at the clock it was 10 PM. Jet lag, jet lag, jet lag, ugh.

I plopped onto the bed and barely had a moment to get under the covers before I fell asleep.

* * *

-  
Jack's POV  
-

I was just finishing a visit with Jaime when I noticed the time. I knew Len would have arrived by now. I got up from watching Jaime play video games with Sophie and grabbed my staff. "Well, It's been fun kid, but I have to go to my boyfr-" I stopped myself, blushing. "I mean, a friends house." I corrected.

Jaime looked over, pausing his game. "woah-wait-excuse me- Huh?" he asked, lowering his head in a questioning way. "You almost said boyfriend."

"Uhm, well yeah, my friend, who is a boy, and is my friend... and he's a boy." I said, looking around awkwardly. "... He's my friend."

Jaime stood up and crossed his arms. "Jack I didn't know you were gay! Well Sophie, looks like you don't got a chance." He said turning over to his little sister.

"AW!" She pouted, standing up and huffing out of the room.

I made an awkward smile and went straight to the window, climbing out and flying away quickly.

Well that was weird.

After a bit of flying I came to Len's new house, already having memorized the address the moment Len first told me it. I walked in and looked around, smiling as I saw the empty house. It was big but not to spacious that it seemed wasteful. Knowing Len, he will use every area of space in here. I went up the stairs and looked around, then came across his bedroom, seeing him sleeping.

I smiled and walked over, giving his head a kiss before sitting down. He shuffled a bit and murmured something about a giant banana.

I smiled even more and stretched, leaning back against the wall, closing my eyes and drifting off into thought.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep, because when before I could notice, it was 7 AM. I sat up and looked over to see Len going through a few boxes. I guess the movers already came.

"Hey Len." I called out, climbing to the foot of the bed and watching him put things away in the closet.

"Hey." He said, not taking his focus off his task. I smirked.

"You should try on those outfits!" I said, looking at some of them. Seriously, what man could wear those?

"No." He said without hesitating. "I am only keeping them because I used them in music videos..."

"I want to see those music videos then!" I laughed.

Len blushed and shook his head.

I helped him put away his clothes and help unpack other things, making the house more homely then empty. I watched Len as he fiddled around with his music equipment, making sure they didn't break on the way. I smiled and ran over, grabbing him by the stomach and lifting him up. He made a girly sounding noise and squirmed, causing me to laugh loudly.

"What are you doing?" He said blushing.

"This is your first time being in America right? We should go do something fun!" I said.

"What fun?" He asked, trying to get me to put him down. I rolled my eyes and set him down, but didn't let go of him.

"We could go on a date, I mean we haven't really been able to go on an official one right?" I asked, giving him one of my best puppy dog eyes.

He tried to look away and avoid my eyes. "I just got here, I don't know the area well..." he said quietly though I know he wants to do it to. I guess I can see where he's coming from. Going on a date with someone most people can't even see must feel a bit awkward, plus it would look like he's talking to himself, but I still wanted to go on a date.

"Well I do, and I could take you to a secluded place so it won't be awkward. If you could handle cold better, I would bring you to the north pole and show you around Norths workshop. It's cold on the way there but when you get inside it would be easy for you to warm up." I said, thinking out loud.

"That would be so cool!" Len said, smiling. "I always wondered what that would look like, but I think I would freeze before I would even arrive."

"True." I said, laughing.

These pointless conversations continued for a while, and after a while we ended up at a small park surrounded by trees. Len was sitting on a swing, aimlessly swinging back and forth, I was leaning against the pole holding up the swings, every now and then I would ask the wind to push Len forwards so he could swing without pumping his legs. He laughed every time it happened, which made me smile. The wind seems to like Len too, which I am glad about. God help him if we get into a fight. The wind would probably throw him into the ocean...

Now that I think about it, is it really safe for Len to be dating me? I mean I am immortal, and I know he doesn't age, but that doesn't mean he is immortal, so he could easily be killed by something just like a human... If Len and I had a disagreement, would the wind take that lightly? What if the moon made me go away on Guardian business and Len could be left alone for years? What if I lost my memories again?

I shrugged and had the wind push Len forward again. Len seemed to have also zoned out, but he still had a smile on his face, so at least I know he isn't getting bored.

After a few minutes of silence, Len looked over at me but didn't say anything. He just started at me a bit. Sometimes his eyes would shift downward and slowly go back up to my eyes, as if he was examining my whole body. I tilted my head, looking at him. "Hi?"

"Hey Jack, if you are 300 years old or something, wouldn't that kind of make you a pedophile since i'm only 4? I thought about this before..." He asked.

I laughed and shook my head. "No, No, I have too, but no. That isn't the case." I said smiling. "We should go get some food."

He smiled back at me and nodded, getting off the swing...

* * *

-  
3rd POV  
-

Len shifted in his bed. He was with Jack all day. They had ice cream, had dinner, had a race down a mountain, fell down said mountain, get back up and attempt it again over and over. Though during some of those moments, Len would see a black shadow like figure every now and then. At first he thought it could just be his eyes playing tricks or some sort of animal. He didn't really know, but he was glad to be home so he didn't have to worry about it. Jack was laying next to him on the bed, eating a tube of ice cream, like always. Len was already half asleep by that point, and when he did fall asleep, it wasn't long before a dream played out through his head.

_'Len...'_

_Len looked up and around. He was in a dark room, but it was just light enough where he could see all four walls surrounding him. It was empty. There were no doors, windows, or even ventilation. There was nothing, so where was that voice coming from._

_'Len...' it said again._

_Is that Master? No, that isn't his voice... this one has an accent..._

_'Len, I know what you fear.' It told me._

_He continued to look around, but still he couldn't see a thing. Len turned around to be met with a pair of glowing eyes. gasping, he backed away. All that was able to be seen in the darkness was a tall figure. _

_"Who are you?" Len asked, noting how shaky his voice was._

_"Your fears are pathetic. You fear Jack will end up like someone else you know. Pretending to love you, tricking you... " It droned on._

_"Who ARE you?!" He yelled, ignoring the mans words._

_"Jack defeated me once, but he started a personal war. He took all I ever wanted, to be believed in. So i'll take all he has. The guardians, while you distract him for me."_

_"No! I'll tell him what you... are doing... If he believes me, anyway..." Len replied._

_"Then i'll take you while he's busy with them. You and the Guardians can't be in one place..." The man smirked._

_"Why are you telling me this?"_

_"To make you afraid." He growled._

_"WHO ARE YOU!?" I stomped, trying to look intimidating._

_"Me? Oh i'm nobody..."_

_I narrowed my eyes, seeing the figure vanish. Everything got darker and darker, the floor disapeared behind me, and I started falling._

_"I'm Pitch Black."_

Gasping, Len opened his eyes and sat up, looking around the room. He turned on the light and rubbed his eyes. His eyes adjusted and he found himself in his room, with Jack laying right next to him, asleep. Len sighed and laid back down.

"I think i'm going to stay up tonight."


	11. Chapter 11: 'Clink'

**Bow-Chika-bow-wow... Idk, let's just get this underway, mkay?**

* * *

-  
Len's POV  
-

I stayed up all night. I either watched Jack sleep or I would watch TV on mute. I tried a few times to go back to sleep, but my mind wouldn't let me, even if I wanted to.

I sighed and relaxed in the bed until morning came. Around 5 am, Jack shifted and woke up, looking up at me.

"Oh, Hey Len. What are you doing up so early?" He asked, yawning slightly as he sat up. He rubbed his eyes and stretched. I just shook my head and smiled at him. "I just.. felt like getting up early today." I said, trying to avoid any type of questioning. Then suddenly a question of my own popped into my head.

"Jack, um... What are your biggest fears?" I asked, tilting my head.

He thought for a moment. "Probably drowning, as I explained to you before. I died that way, so I guess it would only be natural... I guess also not being believed in." He said, putting his hand to his chin and resting his head on it.  
"What about you Len? What are YOUR biggest fears?"

"U-Uh... Well..." I sighed. "Red chains made of the blood of those I killed, blue chains made of the tears of people who have lost people, Elevators that keep going up and up, getting run over by road rollers, **(ROADA ROLLA~)**, my sister's head being chopped off for being evil, having a psychotic love-" I stopped to see Jack staring at me with a bewildered look.

"... Well, those are all things that have happened to me! I always come back though... How else do you think I wrote songs?" I asked smiling at him.

Jack shook his head. "I meant.. well.. REAL, common fears... not um... Mentally scarring ones." He said, laughing.

"Well I guess being alone, thunder, and... eh, fire. To hot." I said, shaking my head. Jack snorted as he continued to laugh. "I can agree with you on the fire!" Jack said, hugging me.

I smiled, completely forgetting all about my dream from last night.

We got up and went to the kitchen. Jack started devouring my ice cream, again, and I started to make some pancakes. Once that was done, we started talking aimlessly for some time.

Little did I know that somewhere, very, very far away, North from here, a dark figure with an evil smile was standing there, planning something that nobody would find out. Until it was too late...

* * *

-  
3rd POV  
-

Pitch stood, looking at North's workshop. Knowing the old man would probably be busy in his office, chipping away blocks of ice and creating some sort of toy prototype, he didn't worry to much about having to sneak it. He disappeared into the shadows, ending up inside a dark corner of the workshop.

'One day. I'll give him one day. He will have to choose. That blonde boy will decide how he wants the world to fall into darkness.' He thought, smirking and watching the yetis pass by him, not noticing him at all...

Back in America, Len and Jack were walking down the sidewalk as Len was buying groceries. The day before they just ate a bunch of snacks. They never really did get any type of food for the house itself. Suddenly, Len had a strange chill go down his spine, like somebody was talking about him. He looked over and around at the passerby's. He glanced around for a bit before continuing to walk down, listening to Jack tell stories about his past and how different things have changed.

Len smiled as he heard Jack complain about how a lot of kids still had to go to school even if it snowed. Randomly, he stopped talking and I turned around to see him looking into a window, staring at a winter themed shop. I rolled my eyes and put my hands in pockets. I then heard a voice call Jacks name. It was heavy with an accent.

Jack turned. "Bunny!" He said, twirling his staff around and leaning on it. "What does the Easter Kangaroo have to say to me?" He said, smirking at him.

"This isn't a good time for jokes. North thinks pitch is back an' ain't gonna stop complaining until we all have a guardian meetin'." Bunnymund said, absentmindedly rubbing a paw against one of his boomerangs.

Len's eyes widened when he heard the name 'Pitch'. 'Isn't that the same name that that man said in my dream last night? Pitch.. black, was it?' He thought, putting a hand to his chin and chewing on his thumb.

Jack turned to Len and sighed. "Sorry Len, Guardian duty calls me." He groaned, obviously not finding the situation too worrisome. He knew that there was no possible way that Pitch was back. It has only been about a year since he became a Guardian, and he knew that Pitch wouldn't be back for much longer.

Len grew nervous. 'He said something about this... Ah what was it... If he left me alone, he would destroy what Jack loves, but if Jack leaves, he would destroy me...' Len thought, biting harder on his thumb. He sighed and nodded at Jack. "Hurry though." Len said, smiling at him.

Jack smiled back at Len and nodded. Bunny went into a small ally where no one would be and tapped his foot against the ground, creating a hole and motioning Jack to go through it first. Jack bounced excitedly, leaping into the hole, who was quickly followed by Bunny. Once his big ears weren't visible anymore, the hole disappeared, leaving a lone flower behind him.

Len shook his head and started to continue his shopping, then went home.

* * *

-  
Len's POV  
-

It has been about 4 hours since Jack has left, and I was starting to get anxious. I didn't want to be alone! But then again I didn't want Jack to lose something that he liked... Hell, I didn't even know if this was real! It could have just been a nightmare, but no, my brain has to start panicking and making weird assumptions.

I sighed and shook my head, going and sitting down at my desk. I started to write down some song lyrics to pass the time, hoping to use whatever kind of anxiousness I had to make some what of a good song...

I ended up asleep with my head on the desk. How graceful. I yawned and looked up, blinking to get the sleep out of my eyes. It was already 9 PM? Has Jack came back yet?  
I looked around to see no trace of him. I sighed and leaned back in my chair, stretching out my arms, then popping my knuckles and back. I stood up and went into the living room.

"Well, Jack isn't here, is he? So I guess you chose the easy path. How thoughtful." A dark voice said. I turned around to see the same man I saw in my dream. Before I could respond, a dark shadow appeared under me, and quickly I started to sink down into it. I put my hand up to try and crawl out, but soon my whole body was engulfed in darkness. I could no longer see anything but the dark color of black.

After a moment, the darkness faded away, and I soon realized I was lying on my back. The ground was cold under me. I sat up and looked around, my heart beating rapidly in fear. I had no idea where I was. I was in a cage hanging from the ceiling. It looked like some sort of underground cave with many paths and dark hallways. It was hard to see anything at all. Only a few streams of light came down. I also saw a big golden globe which was covered in small lights going off and on.

I tried to stand, but the cage tilted, causing me to fall and hit my head against the hard bars. I looked down to see I was very, very high up. The only thing keeping me from falling was the bars keeping me trapped. The cage was tilting so much that I could see directly under me, causing my sight to go blurry. I forced my weight back onto the solid platform, making it upright again, not longer having to see the ground. I sighed and shuddered.

I heard a dark laugh come from... every direction?

"So, This is the boy Jack fears losing the most. Well, besides the fear of having the Guardians disapprove them. This is a rather... How should I say... Useless fear." The voice said. I could see the man, Pitch was his name, wasn't it? He was standing on a platform, not to far away from the cage.

"It's true my powers aren't fully restored, but who needs powers when its fairly easy to kill you?"

I shook my head. It was possible for him to kill me. I am human after all, just, well, my voice is mostly robotic, and we are also programmed to stay at a certain age, but if I fell from this height, I would most surely either bleed out, or die on contact...

"Why do you want to do this?" I asked.

"Jack took the only thing I had away from me, so now I will take one of the things he has away from him." Pitch said, snarling at me.

I felt my heart beat even quicker. He really WAS going to kill me wasn't he?

I could feel the cage start to fall slightly, then abruptly stop. I looked up to see the hook that was holding the cage up starting to fall out of its place in the ceiling. I gasped slightly, feeling my heart beat go faster, if that was even possible.

It again dropped a few more inches. Pitch laughed again. "Your fear is delicious, too bad I can't risk taking my time." He said, walking away and disappearing in the shadows.

I wanted to yell out, but my voice wasn't working. I was shaking, watching the hook finally give away.

What happened after that...Well, I'm not to sure, because I honestly don't know. I heard the cage hit the floor with a loud bang, along with a high-pitched 'clink' sound, which I assumed was the hook hitting the floor too. I could feel a big pressure hit my back and something run down the side of my cheek. I could taste blood, but I couldn't see anything.

Then there was nothing. I couldn't taste, hear, speak, see...

I couldn't-...

...

...

* * *

**Yeah... o-o... I just wrote that. I killed off my Favorite Singer/Character ever. (Well, Jack Frost is my favorite Character, I guess Len is my favorite Singer and Anime character... Ah Len, :I You make me feel confused.)**

**I'm actually more of a Big-Al and Kaito fan now, but I still love Len with a passion. :3**

**Anyway, sorry about that. No, this is not the last Chapter. Yes, I did just make you have a cliff hanger. I'm meann... lol I guess, not really. It wasen't a very emotional chapter. I should have done more. WHATEVER.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the long wait for the update.**

**P.S. If you find any misspellings, then, well, tell me. Mkay? Thanks :3**


	12. Chapter 12: Music

-  
Jack's POV  
-

I thought that meeting would never end. North kept babbling on about how he thought he saw Pitch in the workshop. We scattered around, looking everywhere, and even once we covered the whole area, he made us do it again. There was no one and nothing there. If Pitch was there, he isn't there anymore. If he _was _still there, then he probably won't have enough energy or power to battle us.

I was flying towards Len's... well, our house. I was looking down at the town below me. It was pretty alive, even if it was almost midnight by now. Cars, people walking down the sidewalks. This town doesn't sleep much, huh?

I got to the house and instantly I felt like something was off. I went up to our room. Len was no where in sight. I rubbed my head and sighed. Len wouldn't have just left the house at this hour, would he? Of course not. He knows better. He would have at least left a note or something if he really needed to.

I continued to look around the house until I had visited every room. I was starting to panic slightly.

I ran out of the house and flew into the sky, looking around stores and going down corners, hoping that Len just decided to do some late-night shopping...

* * *

-  
3rd POV  
-

It's been 4 months. Jack never was able to find Len. He wanted to tell the Guardians, but he was afraid that couldn't do much about it. Jack sighed as he sat near his lake, doing what he used to do before he even met Len. It was around 2 am, and he had nothing to do. He could go visit Jaime, but it takes more then 4 months to get over the fact your boyfriend suddenly disappeared...

Just after North thought Pitch came back...

Why didn't he realize this before!? What if Pitch had Len!? I mean, that would make sense!

Jack groaned and sat up, not believing that he left out such a big detail for so long.

He went to the entrance of Pitch's lair. When the Guardians defeated him, the hole was covered up, but now it was open again, which didn't help Jacks nervous feeling about Len being kidnapped.

He jumped down and looked around quickly, not wanting to be in there for longer then he had to. He looked down at the ground. There was a cage that appeared to have fallen, but other then that it looked exactly the same as the last time he came here, of course without all the containers of teeth.

A voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

"You have no idea how much fear you are giving off. It's quite a feast." A dark familiar voice said.

"Where is Len Pitch!?" Jack asked, turning around and aiming his staff into the darkness.

"To be honest, i'm not sure. Last time I saw him he was on the floor dead." Pitch said coolly, walking out of the shadows.

"I swear, Pitch-" He started to say, but couldn't get any words out. Instead, he just decided to fly past Pitch and escape from his lair, his mind twisting and spinning at the new found information he just got. Len was dead.

Jack looked up at the Moon and frowned.

* * *

The man in moon was indeed looking back at Jack, weather he knew he was or not. What Jack didn't know was MiM had been watching them this whole time. It would only be a matter of time until Jack and Len are reunited...

Len was walking through the forest. Which forest? He didn't know. He woke up one day, outside. Blood covered his shirt and mouth, but he felt fine. A voice told him that he was here for a reason, and will meet someone he loves a lot. Len wasn't sure who that was or what it meant, but he decided to just go with it. He was confused already. Len also found he had a small talent. Anything could sound like music to him. Even when it was a thunder storm, he would find a beat and sing along to it, creating different songs for different scenarios. It kept him occupied while walking around, unsure of what else he was supposed to do.

People didn't seem to notice he was there, but that didn't shock Len in the slightest. He didn't feel lonely or scared. He just felt like waiting and singing, like that's all he was supposed to do since he was born.

Sometimes he would wonder who this strange person will be. The person the voice told him about. Apparently Len loved him, but he can't seem to remember anything or anyone.

'I wonder if we're going to meet soon...' Len thought to himself, leaning against a tree and watching the stars in the sky. They, also, seemed to give off a beat. He found himself humming along to a song only he is able to hear.

* * *

**It's really short, lol and makes no sense. I just wanted to have Len be a spirit, like... the spirit of music or something. Only because I didn't know how else I could make "Mortal and Immortal" live together any more interesting, so... Why not just kill someone :'3 **

**Len is starting to become a mary-sue isn't he? TTUTT please tell me. If you don't like this idea I could just delete the chapters and start over, if you want.**

**3 Thanks for reading. Also, if you see any errors or misspellings,tell me. I'll fix them.**


End file.
